


Slippery When Wet

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Bathing/Washing, Frazzled Harry, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry discovers that babies get awfully slippery in the bath.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_a_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_bird/gifts).



> Based on a true story. Be careful with babies in the bath. They basically turn into giant bars of soap! 🧼🧼🧼
> 
> This is for the lovely Im_a_bird who wanted _embrace._ To hold a person closely in you arms.
> 
> The title is, of course, pinched from Bon Jovi.

Draco can’t believe the sight before his eyes. 

Harry is naked, scowling and sat in their bathtub. Scorpius is held in a tight embrace, mewling happily and relishing the attention. 

“ _Merlin_ ,” Draco laughs. “I leave for fifteen minutes-”

“Pius missed you,” Harry grumbles. “Started crying. So I though I’d just dip him in the tub… You _know_ how much he likes warmth. Anyway, he started kicking... I got soaked!... I vanished my clothes and got in... Now I can’t _quite_ figure out how to get out-”

“Babies get slippery when they’re wet,” Draco smiles, taking Scorpius from Harry’s careful arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day, everyone. Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
